Before We Leave This Place
by Fellowshipper
Summary: GenX - Angelo writes a letter to Paige.


**Title**: Before We Leave This Place

**Notes**: Call me crazy, but I always thought these two would make a cute couple. Since it never happened (boo!), I'm letting Angelo take out his frustrations. :)

******

Paige

How do I put this? It's strange, writing this letter to you now after all this time. But I figured with all the close calls we've had and everything, I had to get this out in the open before it's too late. You know, before we all leave this place and go our different ways. I've kept it secret for so long now, I just can't keep it that way any more. 

I'm not a writer by any means, and I'm not Jono. I don't know how to bend words around to get them to say exactly what I feel. I guess it's that musician's mind or something, but I can't do it. So I'm just going to tell it to you straight - I like you. Have since the get-go. Sure, originally I thought you were a bit naive and shy, but I think that's what drew me to you. 

I've never said anything about it before. Flirted mercilessly, but never said anything. I couldn't. Not with Jono prowling around like some sort of territorial cat. What made it worse was that he'd never tell you how he felt, either. He sure whined to me about it, though. Don't get me wrong. He's my best friend. I'm not trying to talk bad about him. I'm just saying that he drove me nuts sometimes, mostly 'cause I felt the same way. And something I learned from growing up in a pretty close-knit group of guys, and from just being a guy in general, you never move in on another guy's girl until you're sure he's over her. 

Well, I'm not sure if Jono's over you or not, so I'm just praying he doesn't find this letter. 

You can't imagine how stupid I feel writing this, or how much dumber I'm going to feel when you read this and laugh in my face, but I really do think you're beautiful. I wish I could tell you how much I really do like you, Paige. Smart, pretty, responsible...all the things my mom wanted me to get in a girl. She didn't say anything about stealing her from my best friend, but that's just a detail. 

I was going to say something just after you broke up with the Gothic One, but I never really got a chance since Tristan moved in and everything. I can't tell you how much that little punk annoys me. And now you're going out with him? Why? You could do better than him, chica. And don't give me the same old blackmail story. Frost could mind wipe the guy faster than he could blink. Do you really like him? 

I didn't plan to start this letter out lecturing you. I just wanted to tell you that I like you and showing that I'm seventeen-going-on-twelve. I just can't tell you how I feel to your face. I'm sorry for being a coward, for not telling you earlier. 

You know, I'm pretty sure you're laughing at this whole thing right now, but I had to get it out. I'm like some kid in junior high lusting after the hottest girl in school, always watching and never being able to say anything. I know you're going to have a good laugh over this with Tristan. I'm laughing as I'm writing it, actually. It sounds stupid even to me. 

I guess I should go ahead and wrap this up, since I've babbled on enough and probably taken too much of your time anyway. I just want you to know that no matter what happens when we all go our separate ways, there's not a doubt in my mind that you're going to make something out of yourself and be something special. You're going to make some guy extremely happy, too. I just wish there was even a remote chance of it being me. 

Love always, 

Angelo

Angelo stared down at the letter, tearing it from the notebook and folding it neatly with trembling hands. He sat outside on the school's steps, toying with the note nervously and watching as Paige walked across the campus to stand before him. 

"Hey," she greeted brightly. Angelo waved slightly. 

"Hola, chica." 

"Whatcha got there?" She asked, pointing curiously to the letter. Angelo gulped. 

"This? Just... homework." 

"Oh." Paige paused, casting a watchful glance behind her before turning back to her friend. "Tristan's going to take me out to dinner tonight to celebrate acing our exams. Wanna come?" 

Angelo tried to ignore the feeling the simple words drove into his heart with the force of a sharp ice pick. "Nah. I got a lot more work I need to get done." 

"Oh. I understand." Paige, though disappointed, didn't seem entirely distraught over the news. She looked behind her again. "Well, I guess I'd better run. See ya later," she waved, taking off again as suddenly as she had appeared. Angelo stared down at the letter, almost completely invisible to him now. 

It was shredded and torn to bits by those same trembling, love-sick hands, left on the school steps as Angelo walked back inside the building. 


End file.
